Mia
by emerald may
Summary: Mia Snape meets the gang at Hogwarts and finds some unexpected love.......ReAd AnD ReViEw!!! ^-^


Disclaimer: Ya, ya'll know I own everything……..NOT!!!!! All belongs to JKR. I only own Mia.

****

Mia

"Mia! Hurry up! We don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express, now would we?" Mia's father called up the stairs.

Mia came rushing down the stairs with her owl, Ruby.

"Sorry Father," Mia said panting.

"Quite alright, dear. Now, I'll go first by floo powder and then you follow," Mia's father told her kindly, admiring her deep blue eyes, which looked exactly like her mother's. Blinking a few times to force back tears, he yelled, "King's Cross Station!" Mia's father vanished.

Mia quickly looked in the mirror to make sure her thick black hair was snug in a braid. Then she stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "King's Cross Station!" She also disappeared.

When Mia, standing by her father, looked around, she couldn't find Platform 9 3/4.

"Um, Father, where is Platform 9 3/4?" Mia asked quietly so that Muggles couldn't hear.

"You need to walk through that wall to get to Platform9 3/4," Her father replied with a smile. He held her hand and walked with her through the wall. Mia shut her eyes. "Don't worry. You can't get hurt. Open your eyes."

Mia did as she was told. She looked in awe at the Hogwarts Express.

"Now, go find a compartment to sit in, ok? I'll see you soon," Her father walked away.

Mia walked around and found an empty compartment. She set her stuff down and looked out the window. Mum, I'm going to Hogwarts, Mia thought. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that Mia didn't here the door open. 

"Um, is it okay if my friends and I sit in here?" A boy's voice asked.

Mia turned and looked at the doorway. She waved her arm around the compartment, "Sure. There's plenty of room."

The boy smiled, "Thanks. He came in and three others followed. "So, are you a First Year?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Mia asked.

"Nope. I'm a Second Year. By the way, my name is Harry Potter," Harry said, looking closely at Mia's face to see her reaction.

"I read a lot about you," Mia replied.

Harry muttered, "Who hasn't?"

The girl spoke, "Don't mind him. My name is Hermione Granger."

The last boy said, "And I am Ron Weasley, and this is my younger sister, Ginny." "I'm a First Year, too," Ginny said shyly.

Ron looked at Mia suspiciously.

Hermione nudged Ron, "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't she look a lot like Professor Snape?" Ron whispered.

Hermione looked at Mia. "You're right! The same black hair, except not greasy-looking."

"So, what's your name?" Ron asked.

"Mia," Mia said. "Mia Snape."

The mouths of the three friends dropped open.

Harry began, "Severus Snape's daughter! You are nothing compared to him!"

Mia looked confused, "What are you talking about? My father is kind and caring. What do you mean 'nothing compared to him'?"

"Well, Professor Snape is kinda, uh, mean to Gryffindors, and is forever taunting Harry. Sort of the way Draco Malfoy taunts Harry. But you seem very kind within the short time we've known you and don't seem like his daughter," Hermione said slowly

"You mean he favors Slytherin? I can't believe it. That is so odd," Mia frowned.

"What do you mean odd?" Ron asked eagerly.

Mia looked at Ron. "Because my mother was in Gryffindor."

Just then Draco barged into Mia's compartment. "Hey Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. Who are you?" Draco said to Ginny and Mia.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said fearfully.

"Pleased to meet you, Weasel Two." Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't call Ginny that and don't call me a Mudblood!" Hermione said through her gritted teeth.

Draco sneered, "Sure thing, Mudblood."

Hermione tried to control her anger. "You slimy git!"

But Draco had already turned to Mia. "Who are you?"

Mia stood up and looked straight at Draco's eyes, "Mia Snape."

Draco, backed off a little. "Uh, well hi?" He said uncertainly at the fiery of her eyes.

"Listen git, you leave my friends alone or I will make sure your stay at Hogwarts be one that you'll never forget," Mia said angrily.

Draco sneered, "Oooh, I'm soooo scared. Trying to pick a fight, eh? Go ahead then, but I must warn you, you will get hurt."

Mia sneered back, "I will not get hurt. You are the one that will. But first, put down your wand."  
Draco put his wand down and grabbed hers. But Mia had already put her wand down and grabbed nothing but air.

"What the-", but Draco had no time to finish his sentence. Mia had already punched him in the stomach and sent him flying against the wall.

"So, who's the one getting hurt?" Mia laughed at the sight of Draco, crumbled at the floor. Just as she was going to give him another blow, Professor Snape entered the compartment.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" He bellowed.

Hermione tried to explain, "Professor Snape, Draco came into our compartment and-"  
"Granger, silence!"

"Father, her name is Hermione. Draco came into our compartment and was making fun of us. Well except me. But I got angry with him and he started to pick a fight so I picked it back at him," Mia said quickly.

Professor Snape's eyes soften. "Draco, don't ever threaten my daughter, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor Snape," Draco mumbled.

"And as for your punishment, you will spend a day in detention scrubbing the boy's room without magic."

"Yes, sir."

The two left.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ron asked, awed.

"I took fighting lessons from my mother before she-," Mia stopped.

Before what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Before she died," Mia said softly.

Harry said, "Well at least you have a father." 

Mia sighed, "I guess."

"First Years over here!" Shouted an unusually large man who's name was Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called to him.

Hagrid turned to him, "Hello Harry." 

Ginny and Mia followed the other First Years. They climbed in boats and headed to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, they stood in front of a hat. 

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, told the First Years about the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat began to sing. Then Professor McGonagall started to call names for the First Years to be sorted.

"Bendall, Sarah."

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

"Carlson, Paulina."

"Slytherin!"

"Ericson, Derek."

"Slytherin!"

The list went down until finally it was Mia's turn.

"Snape, Mia."

Everyone in the Great Hall that was in Second Year and over turned to Mia.

Mia went over to the chair where the Sorting Hat was placed on. She put the hat on her head. Hmm, you are a palestounge, eh? Mia was confused. Where was that voice coming from. Then she realized it was the Sorting Hat. You would do good in Slytherin but you aren't as nasty as them. So I would have to say Gryffindor!

Gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall. Mia calmly took off the Sorting Hat and went over to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table started whispering about Professor Snape's daughter. Mia turned to look at her father. He smiled, so she knew he wasn't mad. She smiled back.

The sorting continued.

"Weasley, Ginny."

"Gryffindor!"

Finally, the sorting was over. Dumbledore gave a few words of wisdom and began to sing to Hogwarts song. Then the feast began.

As Mia started up the tower to the Gryffindor's room, her father came up behind her.

"Mia?"

Mia turned around, "Yes, Father?"

Severus smiled at his daughter, "I'm not angry with you for being put into Gryffindor."  
"I know."

"Actually, I was hoping all along that you would be placed in Gryffindor-."

"What?! Why Father? I was thinking that you would want me to be in Slytherin."

"Dear, let me finish," Professor Snape laughing softly. "The reason why I wanted you to be in Gryffindor is because of-." Her father stops suddenly to glare at Harry who was walking by.

"Hi Harry." Mia said cheerfully.

"Hi Mia." Harry replied.

"Potter! No talking to a student when a teacher is talking to him or her! Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape barked.

"Father! You stopped talking so Harry said hi. Please, don't take points from Gryffindor for that!" Mia said quickly.

Severus looked at his daughter and said, "Ok Mia you win this time. Five points for Gryffindor."

Harry walked away happily.

Mia turned to her father, "Why did you want me to be in Gryffindor?"

Her father turned his face, "Because of Lord Voldemort."

"Oh." Mia said softly.

Professor Snape turned to Mia. "Ok, enough chit-chat, go to your dorm and get some sleep for classes tomorrow." He kissed his daughter's forehead and turned to the dungeons, where the Slytherin's House was located.

As Mia walked down the hall to get to her first class, which was Transfiguration, Draco Malfoy came up behind her and yanked her braid.

"Ow!." Mia cried out. She turned to around to look at her tormentor. "You!" She replied angrily.

"Yeah? What about me?" Draco sneered.

Mia sneered back. Draco took a step back, uneasily, thinking, Considering that she is a Gryffindor, she has the Slytherin wits.

"What's wrong? Ferret got your tounge?" Mia laughed wickedly.

This got Draco red with anger, "NO! Why don't you get to your class Gryffindor." Malfoy said Gryffindor with disgust.

Mia smiled evilly, "Sure thing, Ferret." Mia walked away with a smile on her face.

Draco grabbed her arm and tried to slap her across the face. But Mia was too fast for him. She twisted his arm around his back saying, "Never mess with me." Mia said through her gritted teeth. She let go of his arm which was throbbing painfully. She quickly rushed into Transfiguration before Draco could think of a come-back.

Draco muttered under his breath, "Stupid Gryffindor. Mia thinks she's all that. All the Gryffindors respect her. Even some of the Slytherins respect her." Malfoy's eyes burned with rage at the last sentence.

"Ginny! Over here!" Mia called from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ginny walked over to Mia and sat down between her and Ron.

"I never knew changing a desk into a pig could be so easy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me too." Mia agreed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father scolding Harry and Draco. For disturbing his Potions class, I suppose, Mia thought. Mia quickly finished her lunch and went up to the Gryffindor Tower to get her supplies for her next class. 

As Mia walked into her fathers Potion class, she realized that this class was a two-house class, which included Gryffindor and Slytherin. She sat down in an empty seat next to a boy who looked like he was a Gryffindor.

"Hello." Mia said friendly.

The boy looked at her in suprise, "Hi."

"My name is Mia Snape. What's yours?"

"Colin Creevy. Are you Professor Snape's daughter?" Colin asked.

Mia replied, "Yes. What house are you in?" 

"I'm in Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Ok, class, settle down. Today you are going to make a Hair Changing Potion. Partners will be assigned by me. Amanda Palor and Paul Bunran, Mary Contel and Derek Ericson, Mia Snape and Colin Creevey, Paulina Carlson and Sara Mentaral, Scaranta Quentil and Emily Robinson, Essence Renald and George Watson, Natalie Bennot and William Owral, Darlene Englestone and Robert Brownwood, Austin Lontoral and Jessica Hilton, Hillary Bishop and Henry Ringenwald. This will be your partner for the rest of the year. No complains." Professor Snape began to give instructions.

About ten minutes after the students got to work, the class erupted in laughter. Severus looked up from his desk to see what all the racket his students were making and saw that Robert had changed his hair to a pastly white. He got up and he said, "Brownwood! Changing your hair color to white is unexceptable. Ten points from Gryffindor!." Everybody fell silent. The Gryffidors groaned. His daughter came up to him.

"Father, you never said what colors not to change our hair to. Robert was only trying to be creative. And besides, the ingredients for changing hair to white was on the list," Mia said cautiously, her sparkling blue eyes staring up at his dark brown ones.

"Ok. I'll let it go this time," Professor Snape replied, sending Robert a warning look. Robert bowed his head down. This time it was the Gryffindors who were cheering.

Mia's face lit up. "Thank you Father!" She went back to her seat and continued to mix the ingredients for her potion.

As Professor Snape's class came to an end, he looked up to see what colors his students had changed their hair to. He saw his daughter's hair in a dark chesnut with her sparkling blue eyes, which brought memories of Mia's mother.

FLASHBACK

"Look Sev. Isn't she beautiful?" Mia's mother asked, cuddling her baby girl. Mia's mother gently put her daughter in Severus's arms. Severus looked at his daughter and saw her deep blue eyes. He said softly, "She has your eyes." 

Mia's mother smiled at Severus. "And your hair."

The baby girl waved her fist in the air, her red face scrunched in a pout. Severus gently uncurled her fingers and placed his own finger in hers.

"Mia," He whispered.

Mia's mother smiled at him. "Yes," She said. "Mia."

END OF FLASHBACK

As the year went on, Draco Malfoy continued to pester her and her friends, including Colin Creevey. An announcemnt was made in the Great Hall as Christmas neared.

Professor Dumbledore got up and asked for everybody's attention. "Ahem, may I have everyone's attention." Everybody in the Great Hall stopped to listen to Dumbledore. Everyone except the Slytherins, of course. "AHEM. May I have everyone's attention." The Slytherins looked up.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you. As you know, Christmas is nearing and before you go for the holidays, there will be a ball on December 14th. But, you may only go if someone is going to escort you. Dress robes are also required. You have two weeks to ask someone. But Head Girl and Head Boy are to escort each other, so that won't be a problem," Dumbledore said, smiling at the Head Boy and Head Girl.

By the time Professor Dumbledore had finished the announcement, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Mia turned to Ginny and said, "Who do you think will ask you to the ball?" 

Ginny looked happy. "Colin Creevey just asked me."

"Already! Wow, you must be a charm." Mia said smiling.

Mia was walking around the corridors a week after the ball was announced, when Draco walked up behind her and said, "Hi Gryffindor."

Mia turned around. "Well hello Ferret."

Malfoy's face turned bright red from anger. "Don't ever call me that!"

"Sure thing, Ferret. Oh, and by the way, your face is starting to look like a tomato. Just thought that you would like to know that, " Mia said, sneering.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He tackled Mia to the ground. They wrestled as they called each other names.

"Gryffindor!"

"Slimy Git!"

"Stuck-up First Year!"

"Ferret!"

Professor McGonangall came rushing down the corridor to break up the fight.

"Draco Malfoy and Mia Snape!" Professor McGonangall cried out. 

Mia and Draco quickly came up to thier feet.

Professor McGonangall looked at them sternly. "You know fighting is forbidden at Hogwarts. This kind of behavior will result in a punishment. The two of you will clean the Girls and Boys room, together and without magic. Do I make myself clear?"

Mia and Draco both replied, "Yes Professor McGonangall."

"Good. You will both start tonight. At 9:00 p.m. sharp. I expect the bathrooms to be cleaned." Professor McGonangall left the two alone.

When Professor McGonangall was out of ear-shot, Mia exploded at him.

"This is all your fault!"

"Me? It's your fault." Draco argued.

"Is not. Anyway, I have to go and finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework before 9:00 p.m. because of you. I'll meet you at the door. Be there." Mia said angrily. Draco just sighed.

At 9:00, Mia and Draco were standing in front of the bathrooms and were arguing with Professor McGonangall.

"But Professor McGonangall! Why do I have to go into the Boys Room? Why I go into the Girls Room and Draco go into the Boys Room?" Mia complained.

"For once I agree with her. Why can't we go in separate rooms?" Draco argued.

"You can if you want, but believe me, it will go a lot faster if you work together. Well, I'll leave you to your work." Professor McGonangall walked away.

Mia looked at Draco with discust. She pulled him into the Girls Room and said, "Come on, lets get this over with."

Silently they began to scrub the room.

Finally they finished the Girls Room and made their way to the Boys Room. Mia said under her breath, "Boys really need to keep their place clean."

Draco turned to her. "I heard that."

Mia sneered at him. "Good for you."

As they worked in silence, Draco cleared his throat.

"Um, Mia, I was wondering if you would, um, go to the um, well you see,um-"

"What Draco! I haven't got all night." Mia said exasperated.

"WouldyougototheChristmasballwithme?" He said in a rush

Mia looked at him. "What?"

"Would you go to the Christmas ball with me?" Draco said slowly

Mia couldn't believe her ears, "What?! Let me get this striaght. You've tormented me the minute we met. You've put a few curses on me. You pull my hair for the fun of it. And yet, you're asking me to go to the ball with you!"

Draco's face fell with each remark. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," He whispered.

"Draco," Mia said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with you," Mia replied gently.

Draco looked up shocked. "You will? After the way I treated you, I thought you would say no for sure."

"Well I said yes, didn't I?" Mia smiled.

Draco smiled back. "Thank you Mia. I've never really wanted to insult you. If I were nice to you, it would ruin my reputation." Draco smiled wickedly. "I know it's not common for a Slytherin to escort a Gryffindor, but hey, you are part Slytherin."

Mia laughed. "True. But I'm in the Gryffindor House."

As they finished up and walked out the door, Draco said, "Don't tell anyone until the day of the ball, ok?"

"Ok," Mia agreed.

They turned their separate ways.

When Mia got back to Gryffindor Tower, she saw her friends waiting for her.

Ginny spoke first, "So, how was the torture punishment?" She joked.

"It was ok," Mia replied.

"Guys, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long night," Mia said, yawning.

Hermione and Ginny followed her up to the girls dorm.

Hermione looked happy.

"Ok Hermione, spill it." Mia said laughing at the blank expression on her face.

Hermione looked startled. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

Mia just laughed.

"You've got something on your mind. What is it?" Ginny said slyly.

Hermione's face turned crimson. "Ok. Ron asked me to the dance today when we were fighting about our Potion's homework."  
"That's great Hermione." Mia exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why does my brother have to see who I am going to the ball with and I don't!" Ginny said in a fake pout.

Hermione and Mia just laughed.

Finally it was December 14 and nobody knew who was going to escort Mia.

"Who is going to escort you?" Begged Ginny. 

"Not telling."

As the friends got with their partners to go to the ball, Professor Dumbledore started to call the names of the pairs.

"Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter and Cho Chang."

"Draco Malfoy and Mia Snape." Gasps could be heard all around the ball room.

Dumbledore just smiled at them and continued down the list.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Finally the list ended with Derek Ericson and Paulina Carlson. The music began playing and they all danced.

Ginny came up to Mia during the song break. "Why did Draco ask you? And how?"

"I'll tell you the story when the ball is over." Mia went back to dance with Draco.

Severus tapped his daughter's shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Mia smiled at him. "Yes, you may."

As Severus danced with his daughter, he swung her in the air. She laughed with glee. 

When the ball came to an end, Draco walked with her back to Gryffindor Tower. 

Mia turned to Draco. "I had a really nice time today. Thank you."

"Me too. And you're welcome." Draco smiled.

When Mia walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"Ok, now tell us how Draco, also known to us as Ferret, asked you to the ball." Ginny asked excitedly.

Mia smiled. "Ok, this is what happened. After we finished cleaning the Girls Room, and were cleaning the Boys Room-"

"You went into the Boys Room! And Malfoy went into the Girls Room!." Hermione shrieked.

"So? It's exactly the same. Anyway, while we were cleaning, he cleared his throat at asked in a rush. He was really nervous about it because he kept saying 'and um, and um'. And I said yes."

"Cool. That's sort of the same way Ron asked me but we were fighting about our homework." Hermione said, grinning.

"Colin just asked me as soon as Dumbledore announced it."

"Well, I'm heading to bed now. I'm tired. Good night." Mia turned to the girls dorm.

As the year went on, so did Draco's and Mia's friendship. Now they were talking in the corridors and even sending owls during meals. Before Mia knew it, it was the end of her first year at Hogwarts. As the students of Hogwart were eating their end-of-the-year feast, the door of the Great Hall suddenly exploded, sending the pieces to the students. A tall figure stepped out from the smoke.

Severus muttered under his breath, "Lord Voldemort."

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Lord Voldemort. You know that you are forbidden to return to Hogwarts!"  
"Move out of my way, old man." Volemort pushed Dumbledore aside. Dumbledore stumbled into Severus.

"Listen all you commoners! There are two students I have come for. Harry Potter and Mia Snape." Voldemortb bellowed.

Mia sucked her breath in. Professor Snape rushed to Voldemort. "NO!" He cried. Voldemort turned to where Severus was standing. "Ah, Severus. We meet again." Voldemort's sneer turned cold. "But this time you will not be permitted to live. Crutio!"

Severus cried out in pain. Mia could not stand it any longer. "If it's me you want, you got me! Now, release my father."

Voldemort sneered. "With pleasure." Severus fell to the ground breathing heavily. Mia rushed to his side. "Father! Are you alright?" 

Severus looked up to his daughter. "Yes. But you must leave now! Or else he will kill you!" Severus tried to get up but fell. 

Mia looked at her father. "Don't worry father. I will not die."

Mia saw that Harry and Voldemort were sending attacks at each other. She ran to Harry, sending a barricade around them. "Mia! You heard your father! You must go!" Harry said desperately.

"I have an idea. I will distract Voldemort and when I say now, I want you to grab his wand and run to the opposite side of the room."

Harry looked at her strangely. "How is that going to help us?"

Mia smiled. "Trust me."

She destroyed the barricade and rushed to Voldemort sending him electric sparks.

Voldemort laughed. "Silly girl. Just like your mother, you are." He muttered an attack that sent Mia flying to the Slytherin table.

"Aaah." Mia cried out. Draco helped her get up.

"Malfoy! Kill her!" Voldemort shouted.

Draco sneered at him. "No!"

Mia got her strength back and stood up, rushing to the other side of the room. She turned around yelling, "Come and get me you cowardly freak!"

Voldemort came barging toward her. 

Mia saw that his wand was in his hand but was swinging back and forth. "Harry, now!"

Harry came up behind Voldemort and grabbed his wand. Voldemort turned to Harry and sent a punch into his stomach.

"Pushastico." Mia muttered. A force came hurtling toward Voldemort send him back against the wall. Harry retrieved the wand and ran to Mia. He gave Mia the wand. Mia threw the wand in the air and yelled, "Soburntanis!" The spell hit Voldemort's wand and it crumpled to ashes.

Voldemort looked in horror at what Mia had done. "NOOO!" He cried.

He stood up and ran to Mia and sent a fist flying toward her face. Her hand shot foward, stopping the blow. She twisted her arm and jumped back.

"Aww. What's wrong Oldie Moldie Voldie?" Mia said in a cruel voice.

Voldemort sent another blow into Mia's face and started to choke her.

Severus rushed to Voldemort and kicked his stomach. Voldemort didn't falter. With his free hand, shoved Severus away.

"Any last words Mia?" Voldemort said evilly

Mia nodded her red face. Voldemort loosened his grip a bit so Mia could speak.

"You can't kill me..... because I am your heir.......Cousin." Gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall in astonishment.

Shocked, Voldemort released her. Gasping for breath, Mia fell to the ground. Severus and Harry ran to her.

"Mia! Get up. Please!" Severus exclaimed.

"Mia. Don't loose faith." Harry said quietly.

The Great Hall was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"You've killed my wife and you've nearly killed my daughter! What more do you want?" Severus said in rage.

"Go away traitor." Voldemort flung his hand at Severus's face and knocked him unconscious.

"Father!" Mia cried out. She got up and walked slowly toward Voldemort. Voldemort took a step back.

"You killed my mother. You killed Harry's parents. You killed your own parents. You've made innocent Muggles suffer under your hatred!" Mia's breath started to grow rapid as she threw hateful remarks to Voldemort's face. "You have destroyed many lives! Your hatred and grief has yet to be fulfilled. And it will be fulfilled tonight because you will be destroyed. I know I said that you can't kill me, your heir. But since you aren't my heir, I have the power and ability to destroy you."

Voldemort laughed. He knew the only way to destroy someone is to use the Avada Kedavra curse. "You can't destroy me. The only way to destroy me is to use the Avada Kedavra curse. And you know that curse's punishment is to be sent to Azkaban." He saw that Mia's expression still remained the same. He lost his grin. "You woudn't," He whispered.

"If being sentence to Azkaban will get rid of you, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, which ever you prefer, so be it. Avada Kedavra!" Mia yelled, loud and clear.

Severus, Dumbledore and Mia's friends screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Voldemort also screamed no for a different reason. Because his life was coming to an end. Defeated by his own Death Eater's daughter.

Voldemort's body suddenly started to glow and burst into a blue mist. Out of the blue mist, many figures came rising up, going through the ceiling to their families. Only three remained.

"Mother." Mia murmured.

"Ann." Severus whispered.

"Hello Sev and Mia. I am very proud of you Mia. You did what was right. Even if it will cost you." 

"I know Mother."

"I am also proud of you for raising our daughter. Thank you Severus. Now the both of don't stop doing the right thing. I will always be watching you both. My prince, and my little Gryffindor, Slytherin." Ann began to fade away.

"Mother." Mia whispered

"Rest in peace, Ann" Severus said softly.

At that moment, the Ministry of Magic came bursting through the broken door.

"What happen here?" Said Authur Weasley, Ron and Ginny's father and part of the Ministry of Magic.

Another worker said, "Is Voldemort dead?" He was too shocked to believe it.

Mia replied, "Yes. I destroyed him using the Avada Kedavra curse. And I also know that it will cost me, but my mother always told me to do the right thing, so I did what was right."

The Ministry of Magic all yelled, "WHAT!?"

When he recovered from his shock and quietly talked to the others of the Ministry of Magic and Professor Dumbledore, Authur Weasley walked up to Mia and said, "I've discussed this with the others and as a thanks of our gratitude and loyalty, you will not be sent to Azkaban." He smiled. "Our thanks to the young Mia Snape, the girl who defeated Lord Voldemort."

The Great Hall erupted in applause. Her friends, her father, Dumbledore, and even Draco, came up to her and applauded to with many thanks. Mia turned to Draco and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything." She whispered. Draco only smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next year. I'll be waiting." Mia said. She was not going to go back home because since her father was a Professor at Hogwarts, she would be living at Hogwarts for another six full years. Harry was also staying because Dumbledore gave Severus the permission to be Harry's guardian until he graduated from Hogwarts.

"Good-bye! We'll send lots of owls."

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione hugged Mia good-bye, while Ron gave her a pat on her back.

Mia and Harry waved good-bye to their friends. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Ron waved back as the Hogwarts Express began its journey back to King's Cross Station.

THE END


End file.
